


Fatherly Advice

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advice, Comfort, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Let me guess, love trouble, no?.' Fernando said with a wink. Stoffel blushed, starting to regret coming here. He gave Fernando a nod in return. Fernando smiled and reached over to pet Stoffel’s knee. 'Tell me, what’s their name?' "Or the one in which Stoffel has a crush on a fellow driver and goes to Fernando for advice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a Valentine's themed fic today but that didn't seem to work, so I wrote this instead :)
> 
> Please note this fic has multiple chapters, goes of course we need to find out what happens with Stoffel and Pierre after this ;)  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Stoffel hesitated in front of the hotel room, his hand already raised to knock on the door. Biting the inside of his cheek, he somehow found enough courage and knocked. The door flew open to reveal Fernando, a cheeky smile on his face. The smile fell slightly when he saw Stoffel, but not for long. 

“Stoff! Wasn’t expecting you!” he said with another smile, opening the door further for Stoffel to come in. Stoffel saw the way he glanced out into the hallway and fumbled with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Sorry, you’re expecting someone else, it’s okay, it’s not urgent…” he mumbled, moving back to the door. Fernando caught his arm.

“No no, is fine, come.” He pulled Stoffel to the chairs in the corner, pushing him to sit down there. He plopped down on the other chair, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Let me guess, love trouble, no?.” Fernando said with a wink. Stoffel blushed, starting to regret coming here. He gave Fernando a nod in return. Fernando smiled and reached over to pet Stoffel’s knee. “Tell me, what’s their name?”

Stoffel looked at him for a moment, eyes wide. The blush on his face had darkened considerably and he looked uncomfortable, glancing away from his teammate. Fernando tilted his head to the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean..?” 

“Pierre.” Stoffel mumbled. Fernando’s face softened.

“The new Torro Rosso guy, no?” he asked gently, watching as Stoffel fumbled again with a loose thread on his sleeve. Stoffel nodded, biting his lip. 

Fernando reached over to squeeze Stoff’s cheek with a chuckle, the younger man swatting the hand away with a huff. Still, Stoffel shyly smiled back at his teammate. 

“I don’t know what to do, but I thought you might know because of, you know…” he faltered momentarily. “…Mark?”

Now it was Fernando’s turn to blush slightly but then he hummed.

“You know about that?” Fernando asked. Stoffel shrugged.

“I don’t think I’m the only one, you’re not exactly subtle.” He said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Fernando gave him a glare but then nodded.

“Is no easy to date another driver, but if you really like him, you can at least try, no?” he said with small smile. Stoffel sighed.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he likes me back.” His shoulders slumped slightly. Fernando tutted and squeezed Stoffel’s shoulder.

“Well he better, because if he breaks my waffle’s heart I’m going to sabotage his car.” Fernando told him matter-of-factly. He was smiling but Stoffel wasn’t sure he was joking. Fernando got to his feet and pulled Stoffel up ass well, his hand staying on his shoulder. 

“Go to him, you can at least try no?” He said with a chuckle. Stoffel looked a little frightened, biting the inside of his cheek. Fernando smiled fondly and pulled him in for a quick hug. Stoffel exhaled shakily and hugged back for a moment. Pulling away, he bit his lip again and then nodded. Fernando grinned proudly.

“You’re gonna try?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Stoffel said hesitantly. Fernando squeezed his shoulder again while opening the door. 

Mark awkwardly stood on the other side, one hand hoovering in the air, ready to knock. He looked a little flustered at seeing Stoffel and coughed awkwardly. 

“Wrong room?” he tried, glancing at Fernando. Fernando rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“He knows.” Fernando said, rolling his eyes as Stoffel seemed to try really hard not to laugh at the confused expression on Mark’s face. “But he’s leaving now because he has a French boy to impress.” Fernando told him with a cheeky smile. Now it was Mark’s turn to laugh at Stoffel’s wide eyes and panicked expression.

“Tell me how it went tomorrow, yes?” Fernando called after Stoffel with a small smile as the Belgian left. Stoffel turned and gave him a shaky thumbs up, making Fernando chuckle. He turned to Mark as the Australian wrapped an arm around his waist.

“They grow up so fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out that this fic is the 40th I've written for F1, never knew I had done so many already lmao XD  
> Anyways, please leave comments and kuddos if you enjoyed reading this, and requests are always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Stoffel considered to just give up about 50 times within the 2 minutes it took him to walk from Fernando’s hotel room to Pierre’s.

Eventually, he did knock, and it didn’t take long for Pierre to open the door. He looked surprised to see him but then grinned.

“Stoffel! Wasn’t expecting you, come in.” he said, leaning in to hug Stoffel briefly. Stoffel almost sighed at the contact but kept himself from doing so, awkwardly pulling back. Pierre didn’t seem to notice, walking further into the room and gesturing Stoffel to follow.

The sat down one some chairs, similar as those in Fernando’s room, Stoffel noted, and Pierre stretched his arms above his momentarily, smiling contently. The smile fell slightly when he saw the awkward and tense expression on Stoffel’s face.

“Stoff? What’s wrong?” he said, leaning forward in his worry. Stoffel took a shaky breath, but no words seemed to come out. 

“Stoff?” Pierre reached out to but his hand on Stoffel’s knee, frowning slightly. Stoffel still didn’t know what to say, but he could see Pierre was getting confused. 

Mustering up all the courage he had left, he leant forward to brush their lips together ever so lightly, Pierre’s breathing hitching in surprise at the featherlight touch. 

Stoffel pulled back almost instantly, a heavy blush on his face. Pierre regarded him quietly for a moment, lips slightly parted. Stoffel fidgeted in his chair, looking down at his hands until the silence got too much. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled, standing up. Pierre followed suit, grabbing onto his arm.

“Wait.” He said, urging Stoffel to look at him. He smiled softly, reaching out to brush his fingers over Stoffel’s cheek. Shuffling closer, he slowly leaned in to press their lips together for the second time. 

Stoffel’s eyes fluttered closed almost immediately as he kissed back, smiling against Pierre’s mouth as the Frenchman’s hand moved over his shoulder, coming to rest on the back of his neck to pull him even closer.

Stoffel was the first to pull back, leaning their foreheads together with a slightly awed expression.

“I think I should take Fernando’s advice more often.”

~~~~

The next day, Stoffel and Pierre wandered around the paddock together, their hands brushing as they walked. Suddenly, someone came rushing up behind them, an arm going around Stoffel’s shoulders.

“You did it!” Fernando exclaimed rather loudly, making Stoffel wince slightly. Pierre looked a little startled, moving away as the Spaniard kept next to them. Stoffel nodded with an awkward smile as the Spaniard hugged him in excitement. Pulling back, Fernando turned to the young Torro Rosso driver, pursing his lips as he looked at him for a moment. 

“Okay, we need to talk.” He said to Pierre, whose face definitely paled at that. Stoffel wanted to object, but Fernando had already pulled Pierre away from him, leaving him to wait awkwardly for them to come back. 

“You know how he can be.” Mark chuckled as he came up to Stoffel, startling the younger man. Stoffel nodded and laughed nervously as they both looked at Pierre and Fernando, the latter seemingly sternly telling Pierre something as the Frenchman nodded frantically. 

Stoffel looked up at Mark, giving him an almost pleading look. The Australian chuckled, petting Stoffel’s shoulder for a moment.

“He’ll survive.” He said, laughing again as Stoffel seemed to doubt it. Stoffel worried his bottom lip between his teeth, almost sighing in relief as he saw Fernando clasp Pierre on the shoulder for a moment, before gesturing back at Stoff and Mark.

They finally walked over, Fernando grinning while Pierre looked overwhelmed more than anything. Stoffel narrowed his eyes at his teammate as Fernando looked a little too proud of himself.

“What did you do?” he asked, giving Pierre a worried look as the Frenchman took his hand with a soft smile. Fernando shrugged.

“Just making sure he won’t hurt my waffle.”


End file.
